


Nobody Told Me

by Johnprincelennon



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Happy, History, John Lennon - Freeform, Julia Lennon - Freeform, Multi, Nobody Told Me, Number 6 - Freeform, Peaking, Single, Time - Freeform, UK Charts, award, important, in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: Nobody Told Me becomes one of the most popular John Lennon songs before John even knows about it.





	

John was at the recording studio, playing the piano and trying to find a tune for the song he just got done writing. He was angry since he couldn't find the right tune. He got up and laid down on the couch, starting to feel upset since he wanted to make a comeback album, but can't because of a stupid tune. He sat up and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. "Where's Paul when you need him?" He whispered to himself. 

Julia had gone along with her husband to the recording studio, since she had the day off, and wanted to spend time with John. She sat in the corner of the room whilst he played, a pencil and sketch book in hand. She was trying to make something new, but couldn't find the inspiration or creativity in her today. Seeing John get frustrated, Julia figured John was feeling the same way. "You okay, love?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He had forgotten that Julia had come along with him. He sighed and looked at her, leaning himself back against the seat. "No, I'm frustrated. I can't think of a tune to go with this stupid song." He dragged out the word stupid, making it more of a big deal than it really was. "I'm about to throw that piano out the window, I'm tired of looking at it and being near it."

"Oh come on.. it can't be that bad. Maybe I can help you." Julia stood up and set her sketchbook down, taking her chair with her to the piano, where she sat down beside. "Just think... What kind of emotion does this song have?" She asked. "Because once you know that, it'll be easier to come up with how you want the song to go, right?"

"It's harder than you think nerd." He got up and walked to the piano. He loved to call her a nerd even though she hated it. "It's supposed to be more upbeat." He sat down next to her at the piano. "It's frustrating Jules."

"I know it's frustrating.. but sometimes it's easier to spark creativity with other people..." she said, placing her fingers on chords, just playing around with them. "You know you're going to want to play above or middle C, because lower notes are more sad and such, so at least you have a range, yes?" Julia smiled a little. "We're going to be productiveeee."

"Spark creativity hmm?" He looked at her and smirked. "You better watch how your talking or it's going to become more than helping me find a tune." He smiled and watched her play the piano, starting to get the fuzzy feeling other people get when they're around someone they like, or if they're just helping them. "Okay, so.." he started to play the notes that sounded more jazzy like. "I don't like that one."

"You just like to make innuendos out of everything, don't you, John?" She laughed, scooting over her chair as he took a seat next to her. "Look, it might take all night, but we're going to compose a song. You already have the lyrics, and that's the hard part." Julia nodded with a smile.

He smiled and blushed a bit. "Yes I do. But it came out of your mouth so..it was your idea." He started to play the piano some more and slowly started to piece together the tune until he hit a wrong note. He laid his head down on the piano. "Fuck. Can we give up yet? And why all night? You have to work tomorrow."

"Do you want to get this done?" Julia asked, beginning to play after he stopped. "I know I have work.. but I'll be alright." She nodded. "Most inspiration actually comes during the night, y'know? Well– at least it does for most people. I have faith in you, you've been writing and composing for years. This won't be the end of the world."

"Yes I want to get this done. Geez you're sounding more like Mimi every day. John do this! John do that! Alright sorry.." he watched her play again. "Wait stop...play those four chords again." He liked how it sounded. "I liked it, it was what I was looking for."

Julia simply shook her head at his first words, before she heard what she said about the chords, and smiled. This is what she was waiting for... just some type of inspiration to appear. She played them again, then looked over her shoulder to him, and said, "Like this..?"

"Yeah, that'll work." He watched her play it so he would memorize the chords. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would." He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "Thanks princess. So you don't have inspiration either huh?" He got up from the stool and walked to the couch and propped himself up on it. "Draw me like one of your french girls." He smiled.

"See! I told youuuu." She picked up the notebook set on top of the piano, and wrote the chords down. Turning around to face him, she saw him laying there on the couch, and shook her head. Laughing, she raised an eyebrow. "You're.. interesting."

"So are you.." he smiled and dimmed the lights and locked the door. "Well, what do we do now?" He walked to her and picked her up and put her into his lap as he sat down in her chair. He rubbed her thigh and smiled at her. "You really don't know how much I love you."

Julia wrapped her arms over his shoulders, smiling at the feeling of him rubbing her thigh. "I'd say the same thing to you. I love you a whole lot." She kissed his cheek before setting her head down on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back now.

He smiled and rubbed her back softly with his free hand. "I find it very hard to believe we're even together. You were so shy and you wouldn't say anything to me. I thought you were going to be like that forever, but we started talking and I'm really glad we did. I would take a bullet for you in a heartbeat." He sighed and continued to rub her leg, not realizing he was still doing it. He couldn't stop smiling though, he had tears in his eyes. He always would mean it whenever he would say that.

"Aww.. that's very kind of you to say. I would've never expected that we'd be together, but I sure can say that I too, am glad that we are. I love you more than anything." She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Do you just wanna hang out here? I was thinking we could go somewhere or something."

He smiled and looked down at her. "Want to go eat somewhere? Oh yeah hey, you might need a disguise or something. The stupid press thinks you're Joanna. They think I'm cheating on you with Joanna basically."

"We could, yes... but do they really? You don't see Joanna walking around with these things." She said, pointing to her glasses. "We should get Italian, if that's alright?" Julia suggested.

He laughed and agreed. "Well she did wear them for a picture. That's probably why they think she's you. But yeah Italian's fine. You don't really have to disguise yourself if you don't want. It doesn't matter."

John and Julia ended up going to get something to eat. The restaurant had a bar and restaurant in it. They both sat down, whilst John was being flirty, decided to put on a show for his wife. He asked her if he could order a beer and she said it was fine. John went up to the counter to order a beer. His order was a beer with coke in it and he decided to order one for her to. After he got the drinks, he went back to his wife and sat down. "We're going to have fun tonight." 

"John no..." Julia sighed. 

"Oh come on baby, lighten up a little. After this we can go back to the recording studio and have some fun." He wiggled his eyebrows. Julia just rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?" 

"Sadly.." he frowned, Julia reached out to touch his hand, rubbing it softly. "You want to get the food to go?" John nodded and agreed. "That fine with me." 

Once the food came, they got back in the car and Julia started to drive back to the recording studio. John looked at her and smiled, "I have another song I need you to help me with love.." 

"What is it?" Julia beamed excitedly. She loved to help John with his songs. "Whatever Gets You Thru The Night, I need a bass part for it. I think I'll add a saxophone in there to." 

Julia smiled happily at the thought of helping him again, she remembered when Troye asked John when he was going to make music again. Troye then told him that he loved to listen to his father play music, it entertained him. 

"Was gonna ask Paul but he's busy. I might have the kids help to..I just don't know how yet. Father and son time..maybe teach Tyde how to play the piano." 

"Doesn't he already know how?" 

"I think he knows a little bit but not a whole lot about it." He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Tyde's number. A couple of rings later Tyde picked up. "Hello?" 

"Hey Tyde, wake Troye up and come down to the studio." 

"Alright fine." He got up from the couch and turned off the tv, going to wake Troye up. "Troye, dad said wake up and we're going to the studio."

Troye groaned and rolled over. "Why does he hate us?"

"Just get up, I'll be in the car. Okay dad we're coming."

"Alright son, I'll be waiting."

"Alright, bye dad."

"Tyde I love you."

"I love you too, and bye." He hung up. 

John laughed. "He said he loved me. I'm really hoping they'll come, if Troye will get up." 

Troye gets up and dressed, going downstairs and outside to get into the car. Troye started to drive down to the studio. "Do you think mum and dad want another kid?" Tyde asked Troye.

"I doubt mum does..she loves kids and dad does to, but they're both so busy. Dad is going to be a lot busier now with his new album coming out and then going back on the road again." Troye said. 

"Mum's pretty.." Tyde said out of nowhere. Troye stopped the car immediately. "Did you just say mum's pretty?!" 

"Yes? So? What's the big deal?" 

"She's your mother!" Troye was flipping out.

"Wow you sound more like mum everyday." Tyde laughed.

"You sound more like Dad everyday." Troye started driving again. "I can't believe you said that..that's just..ew..." 

"Dad finds her attractive."

"They're fucking married you idiot!" Troye was wanting to yell at him. 

"Don't call me a fucking idiot, idiot." He hit Troye.

"Tyde stop hitting me! I'm trying to focus." He yelled. 

"I need to pee."

"Hold it!" Troye practically screamed.

Troye finally pulled up at the studio and got out of the car. "I still can't believe you said that!" 

Tyde laughed and got out of the car. 

"Said what?" John was sitting on the bench, waiting for them. 

"He said uh...Um.." Troye honestly couldn't finish the sentence.

"Mum's hot." Tyde decided to draw the line there after he said it.

"The fuck did you just say?" John got up and Troye could see the anger in him. Lucky Julia was inside. John walked closer to Tyde. "What'd you say about your mother?" 

"I said she's hot." 

John looked at his son, "Don't call her that Tyde Levi Lennon. That's disgusting!"

"So you don't think mum's pretty?" 

Julia walked outside at that time. "What? John?"

"I didn't say that!" John started to get even more mad.

"What did you say John?" Julia asked him. 

"Babe I didn't.." 

"Tyde thinks you're hot.." Troye covered his mouth so the attention would be taken off John. 

Julia looked at Tyde with a disgusted face. "You are so much like your father." She walked back inside. 

John sighed and walked after her. "Jules I didn't say anything I promise! I told Tyde to not call you that and I said it was disgusting. He said so you don't think mum's pretty and that's when you came outside. You are pretty. You get offended when I call you hot." 

"John I know.. I heard everything before I walked outside. I just wanted to hear Tyde repeat it. Tell them to come inside. It's bloody cold out there." 

He nodded and opened the door to tell the boys to come in. Tyde gave his father a rude look and John wasn't afraid to hit him at that point. He would get in trouble if he did. Julia walked upstairs to the studio with the boys following her. Once they got into the studio, John went into the recording booth and plopped down on the stool. 

Tyde sat down on the couch and looked at his mother, it was awkward so Julia walked away. He got up and walked into the recording booth with his dad. "Why are you in here?" John asked him.

"To see what it's like to be in a recording booth." 

He nodded and put his headphones on. "Please don't touch anything." 

"Yes sir." Tyde sat down on the floor. 

John started to record his song "Nobody Told Me", hoping Tyde wouldn't mess anything up. He started to sing when he heard the recording come through his headphones.

"Everybody's talking and no one says a word  
Everybody's making love and no one really cares  
There's Nazis in the bathroom just below the stairs  
Always something happening and nothing going on  
There's always something cooking and nothing in the pot  
They're starving back in China so finish what you got

Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Strange days indeed -- strange days indeed

Everybody's runnin' and no one makes a move  
Everyone's a winner and nothing left to lose  
There's a little yellow idol to the north of Katmandu  
Everybody's flying and no one leaves the ground  
Everybody's crying and no one makes a sound  
There's a place for us in the movies you just gotta lay around

Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Strange days indeed -- most peculiar, mama

Everybody's smoking and no one's getting high  
Everybody's flying and never touch the sky  
There's a UFO over New York and I ain't too surprised

Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Nobody told me there'd be days like these  
Strange days indeed -- most peculiar, mama."

Julia had to stop the recording after he was done and clapped, Troye loved it. He ran in and hugged his dad. John smiled and hugged him back. 

John walked out of the recording booth and sat down on the couch. Julia came up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm so proud of you." She smiled and he smiled. "Thanks." 

After John finished, it let Paul go over the song and release it. The next morning he woke up to find his name back on the U.K. Top 10 Charts. His single (I don't know if it was a single or not) was peaking at number 6 over night. "John wake up!" Julia was excited to tell him the big news.

He groggily opened his eyes to look at her. "Yes love?"

"Your back on the charts!" 

"What?!" He sat up and looked at her. "Are you pranking me?" 

"John I'm not pranking you! I'm being serious!" She pulled out her phone and showed him. 

"Oh wow!" His mouth fell open. He couldn't stop smiling, he hid his face under the covers. Julia laid down on him and pulled the covers off of him, kissing his lips. "John, I am so proud of you." 

John smiled and kissed her back, blushing like crazy. "I'm really finding it hard to believe you." He chuckled and kissed her again, holding her. "Thanks for helping me, I really appreciated it. You need to help me more often." He smiled and closed his eyes again, drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
